


LOTMS: Notes & Other Assorted Images

by King_Queen_and_Ace



Series: Life on the Murder Scene [4]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Queen_and_Ace/pseuds/King_Queen_and_Ace
Series: Life on the Murder Scene [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177064
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Character List

BONES AU

Ryan- Bones (forensic anthropologist)

Brendon - Booth (FBI agent)

Ray - Cam (Forensic)

Tyler- Colin but as Ray's intern (Forensic)

Gabe - Hodgins (forensic entomologist)

Gerard - Angela's arty half (sketch artist for the Wentz Institute)

Mikey - Angela's techy half (recovers footage from drives etc)

Patrick - Forensic for the Wentz Institute

William - Forensic for the Wentz Institute, Gabe's other half

Dallon Weekes - Caroline (federal prosecutor who works for US attorney office), friends with Brendon

Ryan S.- Dallon's PA who's madly in love w him

Billie Joe Armstrong - Brendon's handler at the FBI

Jon- Sweets (therapist) also Ryan doesn't hate him unlike Bones with Sweets he just hates having a therapist

Pete - Owner of the Wentz Institute, super rich. Maybe could flirt/hit on Ryan, making Brendon jealous

Josh - like Aubrey I guess idk and perhaps Brendon's best friend - as well as Tyler? Not an FBI agent though

Spencer - Ryan's friend that comes back and reveals shit amirite lads

Z Berg - as Ryan's friend that rushes into hospital w spencer as emergency contacts when Ryan gets hospitalized for being a Nosy Bitch™ The Wentz Institute employees are unaware of their existance

Frank - himself

Bob - like frank's friend/drummer/bandmate

Andy - owner of Oracle Cafe

Joe - employee of Oracle Cafe


End file.
